


Touch Me, Feel Me - A Jamilton Fic

by hyperactv



Series: Hamilton Oneshots with hyperactv [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: High School AU, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Touching Soulmate AU, also-, and Thomas being a little shit, but in a funny way, get ready for some good ol gay, i know that sounds inappropriate, mainly bc it is lmao, oh and also-, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperactv/pseuds/hyperactv
Summary: Alexander Hamilton knew two things for certain: whenever your soulmate touches themselves, the other can feel it too, and the fact that Thomas Jefferson was his soulmate.Thomas Jefferson knew one thing for certain: screwing with Alexander in the middle of class was going to be fun— and in more ways than one.





	Touch Me, Feel Me - A Jamilton Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where if your soulmate touches themselves the other can feel it.
> 
> Y'all already know where this is going ;)
> 
> Enjoy.

3rd period, Washington's class. Alexander was waiting patiently for class to begin in his normal seat. Lafayette was sitting next to him, as normal. Mr. Washington was sitting in his desk reading, as normal. Alexander looked around the room to see that Thomas wasn't in his seat,  _not normal._

"Hey, do you know where Thomas is?" Alexander's leaned over and asked Lafayette. "He'd normally be here by now."

"He told me he was skipping this class, wouldn't tell me why, though," Lafayette respond with a shrug.

Now that was _definitely_ not normal. Thomas never skipped a class, he had a spotless record. Mainly because he was trying to show up Alexander, but after they found out they were soulmates, the competition died down some...

_Guess he's finally slacking off_ , Alexander reasoned with himself. Though they agreed to stop fueding, Alexander secretly was still trying to get ahead. Now, having perfect attendance would help with his case.

Eventually the bell rang and Mr. Washington began to teach the lesson. Alexander gave him his full attention, taking notes like the excellent student he was. But then again, excellent students would ignore their phones when they got a text during class. Alexander couldn't help it, it was from Thomas and he was curious as to where he was. Carefully, Alexander hid his phone underneath the desk to read the text.

**From: Thomas**

**hey wyd ;)**

Alexander paused for a second, confused. He then answered back,

**From: Alex**

**What do you mean "wyd"? I'm in class, like you should be. Where are you?**

**From: Thomas**

**At home, wish you were with me.**

With the emotionlessness of a text, it was hard to tell what Thomas meant by "wish you were with me." It could mean anything from a simple chance to cuddle or something more... sexual. Apparently, it was the latter.

Alexander felt touching sensation slide down into his pants. His legs instantly snapped shut, trying to fight off the feeling that had now moved to his dick. A stroaking movement began to move up and down.

**From: Alex**

**Thomas are you touching yourself right now?**

**From: Thomas**

**yeah ;)**

**From: Alex**

**You do know I can feel it too, right?**

**From: Thomas**

**mmhm**

**From: Alex**

**Then why are you doing it? I'm in the middle of class.**

Swallowing back a moan that was rising in him, Alexander tried to focus back on the lesson. Thomas, of course, would never let him do that.

**From: Thomas**

**I'm gonna make you cum in the middle of class, then.**

Alexander's dick twitched as Thomas began to pick up speed. Only Thomas would do something like this to embarrass him. It was hard enough to cover up the fact that Alexander looked to be in a state of discomfort and ecstasy, but it was even harder to cover the fact that his dick was getting harder by the second.

**From: Alex**

**Thomas, please don't, I'm trying to pay attention.**

**From: Thomas**

**Pay attention to this, then.**

A feeling of two fingers slid on the underside of Alexander's dick. This time he couldn't help it, he let out a soft moan. Lafayette noticed the sound and looked over to his friend, extremely concerned as to the state Alexander was in.

"Are you okay, mom ami?" Lafayette whispered. Alexander nodded, not having the guts to even look him in the eye. He clenched his fist and with his other hand continued to secretly text Thomas.

**From: Alex**

**I'm guessing you're not gonna stop.**

**From: Thomas**

**Nope! We should make this more fun... sext me?**

**From: Alex**

**No! I already don't want you to be doing this right now!**

**From: Thomas**

**you'll live**

Alexander rolled his eyes. The brief moment of annoyance was overridden by the pleasure shooting through his body. At this rate Thomas would be right, he would cum in the middle of class, and that was a mark on his permanent record that Alexander didn't need. Shakily, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Alexander?" Mr. Washington sighed, hating having his lesson interrupted.

"M-May I—" Alexander squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off any other unholy sounds that were trying to come out of him. "May I go to the b-bathroom, please?"

"Alright, just hurry back."

Shoving his phone into his back pocket, Alexander made a mad dash to the nearest bathroom. Hopefully, no one noticed the fact that his dick was practically stick straight up as he ran out of the classroom. He stumbled into a stall, pulled down his pants, and sat down reluctantly on the toilet seat.

**From: Alex**

**Fuck you, I had to go to the bathroom and now I'm going to miss the lesson.**

**From: Thomas**

**Again I say, you'll live**

**From: Alex**

**Fine, you want to be like that? Two can play at that game, then ;)**

The best thing about Thomas besides his amazing hair was the fact that he _loved_ to have his hair pulled. Alexander entangled his hands in his own dark brown locks and tugged, flenching slightly. The fist around Alexander's dick tightened its grip and stopped for a moment.

**From: Thomas**

**do that again**

A smirk grew on Alexander's face. He happily complied, of course, and he could feel Thomas's response every time he did. Moans were now flowing out of Alexander, as there probably were for Thomas. The thought of someone walking in on him didn't cross his mind. He was too busy thinking about the fact that he was close to cumming.

Thomas and Alexander only had sex once before, and it was an awkward experience. Both of the boys tried to be on top until Alexander finally gave in. Thomas continually swore under his breath as Alexander rolled his eyes at the things Thomas would say and do. They ended up quitting halfway through, too annoyed and tired of the other. Yet with that bad experience, here they were pleasuring each other blocks away. Any pleasure, Alexander supposed, was better than having to deal with Thomas to get it.

Alexander was getting more and more anxious. He was getting so close to finally being pushed over the edge. His breathing was heavy and his head was leaning back, eyes tightly shut. He gave his hair one last pull before he came all over the stall door. The jerking motion that had its grasp on his dick died down before being removed all together. Alexander opened his eyes to see the mess he had created

**From: Thomas**

**I just came, you?**

**From: Alex**

**Yeah, it got all over the stall door.**

**From: Thomas**

**Better clean it up and get back to your oh-so-important class, then.**

And that's exactly what Alexander did. He wiped down the door with too much toilet paper to even think about, flushing about two to three times, regained his decency, and walked back to class with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Once he sat down, Lafayette was practically drilling wholes in the side of his head.

"Please tell me that didn't have something to do with Thomas."

Alexander looked over to his friend, not dropping the grin. "What he touches, I feel."

Lafayette glanced down then returned eye contact with Alexander, unknowingly asking the question he had wanted to ask. Alexander nodded.

"You two disgust me," Lafayette turned back to the front of classroom. Alexander chuckled to himself and did the same, this time ignoring the text that came to his phone.

**From: Thomas**

**Round Two tomorrow?**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. My first smut. I think I did pretty good for my first time...
> 
> ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, comments/critics are always appreciated!


End file.
